Pointy eared professor
by Yuyake no Okami
Summary: Link from Twilight Princess is found in a faint, in Hogwarts' park. When he wakes up, Dumbledore himself asks him to teach... with Moody. Takes place during the Goblet of Fire. Zelink.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so. Yeah, another LoZ crossover. Expect quite a lot of them, since I love crossovers and I love Zelda. However, this time is a Twilight Princess x Harry Potter fic. Even though I'm not a great fan of Harry Potter (I like it, but nothing more. I still think it's thousand times better than Twilight, but hey, pretty much everything is better than Twilight), I like a lot this idea. Basically, Link ends up in England, and is asked from Dumbledore to become a DADA teacher. Yeah, it's a lame opening, a lot of people use it, but I have quite some ideas...

Warnings: Zelink, violence, bad language (SAY NO TO 4KIDS AND MOIGE!), maybe, just maybe some Ilia bashing. I don't like her.

I-do-not-own-Legend-of-Zelda-or-Harry-Potter. (Din, I HATE disclaimers. I mean, they are so stupid! If I was Miyamoto or J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be writing Fan-fictions!)

* * *

><p><em>Pointy eared professor<em>

_Prologue_

_Alright. He was tired. So. Much. Tired. And he was lost, too. He could almost hear Midna's sarcastic voice. She would come out of his shadow, hit him on the head and exclaim, amused: "What a poor excuse of a hero! You managed to get lost in a place you explored a hundred times!"_

_Or something like that._

_Yeah. Sometimes it was nice to don't have her around. _

_He shook his head, as the biting cold of the Hyrulean winter got under his clothes, making his muscles scream in pain. No, it wasn't something he really thought. Midna had been his only friend for quite a lot of time, when Ilia and the boys got kidnapped. Though most of the time she treated him like a prisoner. _

_Something he did actually like of his condition during the Twilight invasion, was his capacity to change form into a wolf. He would never actually admit it, but he enjoyed running into Castle Town while in wolf form. He founded making those useless guards scream like little girls extremely amusing, and Midna was of the same advice._

_Yep, he indeed liked a lot being able to change form. _

_Though, nothing of that really mattered, now. _

_He used to think he knew perfectly those woods, as he practically grew up in there. Looked like he was wrong. He didn't recognize anything, near him._

_Ugh. Midna was right. He was a poor excuse of a hero. _

_No, no! What was he thinking?! Midna wasn't there! He had just imagined her. _

_...Had he?_

…

_He wasn't so sure anymore._

_Maybe he was back in the days of the Twilight Invasion, and he had just dreamed to save Hyrule. He would wake up into a scary-ass temple, locked into a room to avoid getting slayed while sleeping by stupid keese or skulltulas. It wouldn't be the first time it happened something like this._

_Or maybe... maybe nothing of that ever happened. Maybe he would just wake up in his house at Ordon and discover he had a fever._

…_That wouldn't be nice. He liked who he had become. Not the "hero" thing... he just liked to be a warrior, a wanderer. And he was happy to have met the people he met. Even the Bulbins and the creepy Imp he fought in the Sacred Meadow._

_Especially, he was happy to have met Midna and Princess Zelda._

_They were both princesses, and they were close friends, but every time he thought about them together, he couldn't help but think that they were completely different. Midna was moody, capricious, even a little... malicious, at times; the Princess Zelda calm and collected, nice and kind, even though she was powerful beyond thinking. _

_He knew that. He had asked to an Hylian mage about the enchantment she had made to save Midna's life, and the guy had told him that, to completely disintegrate your own body and put your spirit into another being, you need a monstrous amount of magic and, therefore, to be an extremely powerful enchanter. _

_If she wanted, she would've been able to completely disintegrate Hyrule Castle Town. _

_Scary._

_Why was he thinking about that stuff? He had to concentrate. To retrieve the way. And to avoid falling asleep._

_But it was so hard..._

_so..._

_hard..._

_he fell into an ice-like cold pool of water._

_And he eventually kept thinking about Zelda._

_Wait, he had forgotten her title._

…

Lucky me there's one here to read my thoughts, or I would be in trouble... _he thought, grinning._

_And then everything went black._

xxx

Professor McGonoganall (A/N: Did I got the right name? In the Italian version is McGranitt...) sighed, exasperated.

Dumbledore turned from a cup of candies to face her. "Oh, Minerva, nice to see you! What's with that face?"

"Headmaster, there's an elf asleep in the school's park."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok. Not bad, for a prologue. If only it wasn't so impossibly short... huff.


	2. An elf that's not an elf

A/N: Okay. I'm writing two stories, right now, aaaaand I have no idea of wich one is the more appreciated. So, I don't know which one I should put as a priority. Damn. Whatever. I'll just write this chapter, and then I'll go back on _Of spaceships and magic_. I'll write a chapter of that story, then one of this one... I think you got it.

Soooooo. Here you go with the first actual chapter of _Pointy eared professor_, and surprise surprise I'll be writing in Dovah. Oh yeah. Dovah. Since I always loved the idea of the language barrier, I'll make Link speaks the dragon language (because all the elven translators I found freakin' suck).

Hey, three chapters in such a small time! Sweet.

Thanks to all the people who favourited, followed or commented this story. Thank guys! Thanks a lot! Especially to **TheAmazingNabo**, who corrected my mistake with McGonagall's name... hehe. Yeah... you see, the Italian translators are ass***es, and they translated most of the names in a horrendous way. Sadly, I got used on them, so, if you found the following names, don't be too much outraged:

Silente = Dumbledore

McGranitt = McGonagall

Piton = Snape

Grifondoro = Gryffindor

Corvonero = Ravenclaw

Tassorosso = Hufflepuff

Serpeverde = Slytherin

Babbano = Muggle

(more to come, as I'll remember what's the slimy guy with the cat's name and the Divination teacher.)

P.S: Now my grammar control doesn't work. Expect some errors. Sorry to all the Grammar Nazis out there. I'm one of you, guys, don't kill me!

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

An elf that's not an elf

They brought the boy in the infirmary. He was no older than eighteen, with dark blond hair, fine but strong features and a lean body. He was wearing a dark green tunic, long enough to reach his knees. You would think that a guy wouldn't want to wear what basically was a skirt, but it actually fitted him pretty well.

Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "Yes, I dare say he's indeed an elf. Though, this kind is supposed to be extint. You know, since the magic portal that brought into the Middle Earth was closed, five hundred years ago, more or less."

"Middle Earth? Wasn't that from muggle book? Like... The Lord of the Bracelets, something like that?" Objected Minerva (A/N: I'll avoid the surname as much as I can...), perplexed.

"Why, yes, indeed. I was just joking."

If real life had been a cartoon, all the teachers would have fallen head first on the ground, exasperated, but real life was not a cartoon, and they limited to sigh. Sometimes, Dumbledore was just... you know. Dumbledore.

"However, this kind of elf is really supposed to be extint, I wasn't joking about that. The last one was killed in a war between muggles. He fell in love with one, tried to save her from a rape, at least five armed muggles rounded him and... well, there wasn't much left of him, when they find the corpse."

Minerva bit her lip. "What year was that?"

"Some centuries ago. There's always the possibility that this boy remained hidden for all this years, but I found it unlikely. There's a limit even to stealth, and not getting recognized as a not-human for two hundred years, well... that's a though challenge for everyone. Especially dressed like this" He pointed to the weird green tunic.

Just then, the boy moaned loudly.

They all looked at him, as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing two shocking dark blue pools, with a somewhat feral looking in them. He looked around, confused, and asked:

"Kolos los Zu'u?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brows, perplexed. "He speaks draconic. Why does he speak draconic?" He asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, he thought about it for a moment, then replied to the boy: "Hei los ko aan weyt do Hogwarts' hasok. Fos los hein for?"

He just looked more confused than before. "Dii for los Link. Kolos los Hogwarts?"

The headmaster bit in a laughter. "Link? Ol, ko, Sahrend?"

The elf furrowed his brow, looking actually kinda insulted, if from Dumbledore's words or his laughter, the others couldn't tell."Zu'u los krod. Zu'u dreh ni mindok. Nuz hei drey ni fahral."

"Krod. Hei los geges. Hogwarts los ko England."

The elf frowned, worry showing on his face, while the other teachers looked bewildered between the two, obiouvsly not understanding anything.

"Zu'u dreh ni mindok kolos England los."

Dumbledore sighed. "Tol los... vogluuskei. Zeyda... praan fah nu."

He looked at the others, who were staring, wide-eyed."Let him rest. I'll translate once we're out of here."

xxx

"His name is Link, and he has no idea of where he is, or what he's doing here." Explained the Headmaster. The teachers exchanged worried glances.

"If he's not from here, where does he come from then? And how did an elf end up in the UK, anyway?" Asked Minerva, perplexed.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with determination, and he smiled. "That's what I'm going to discover. Though" his face became more serious "elves react in a different way than humans about enchantements. I would avoid casting any translating spell on him, until I'll be positive it won't be dangerous."

"Very well, headmaster. Should we know anything else? Like, that he transforms into a lethal dragon in full-moon nights?" Asked Snape with a sarcastic tone.

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "You know, Severus, you might have a point" He said, seriously. "We don't know anything about this young boy. He might actually be a lycanthrope, or something similar. Those eyes surely are not normal. We should keep an eye on him."

Snape gaped, shocked. "And you expect us to keep a lycanthrope in our school? Headmaster, I'm not so sure this is a good idea..."

"Well, we can not leave him in the cold, or worse, in a Muggle hospital, can we?" replied Minerva. "You know what would they do to him. Muggles can be cruel, especially toward the things (or the creatures) they don't understand. They would probably experiment on him, the poor thing. And what if he really is a lycanthrope? Our school is one of the few building that are equipped for this kind of stuff, and even if it wasn't it would still be thousand times better than any Muggle building."

Snape grumbled, clearly unconvinced.

"So, let me get this straight" Cut in Madame Pomfrey: "There's an elf in my infirmary, who is probably a werewolf or something similar, he only speaks the language of some of the most lethal creatures in this world, and we can't even use a translating spell to understand what he says, because it could backfire with disastrous effects?"

Dumbledore chuckled. That wasn't a bad explanation, actually.

"Actually... yes, though you should try to see it brigthly: we have an unique occasion of studying an elf! And not a house-elf, but a real elf, a creature supposedly extint and powerful like only other few. Besides, it's not like we can't talk with him. You could use a translating spell on yourself."

He looked at his watch, faking surprise. "Oh, my, it's so late! I have to go, I'm afraid. I'll just leave this young man in your hands. Minerva, speak with him when he awakes."

And, with a smile, he was gone.

The teachers exchanged annoyed looks, one thought in their minds.

_God-damnit, old man._ (A/N: Zelda rap by Starbomb quote!)

xxx

Link had, in his eighteen years of life, seen some really fucked up things: in Ordon only lived humans (and him), who weren't able to use magic and, thus, they saw it in quite a mystical way. The same applied to him, at least until he had to save the boys and Ilia (sweet, nice Ilia who shouted at him _every single day_, stole his horse and didn't even thank him when he saved her... yeah, they weren't so friends anymore) by the Bulbins. After that event, magic had became quite a normal thing for him. I mean, after you fight motherfucking dragons, you get transformed into a wolf and you have retrieve all the shards of a magic mirror to create a portal toward another world, you get used to that kind of stuff.

Yeah, he had seen some messed up things.

None, though, beated this one.

He was in another world, that was kinda obvious. After all, he was pretty sure that, when he fainted, it was winter. Now, indeed, it was incredibly warm, more or less like the ordonian spring, or the zora village's summer. Uneless he slept for months... but no, that wasn't possible. One does not simply wake up like this after months of coma.

Besides, the place and the people (who spoke some gibberishy language he couldn't understand) looked freakishly alien to him.

The people were probably humans: they didn't have the Hylian's pointed ears, nor the Gerudo's dark skin and fiery hair (not to mention, some of them were certainly not women... or so he hoped), and even their energetic track looked like the ones the people from Ordon had.

Though...

That little bit of magic energy. That one shouldn't have been there.

And, one of the women, a black-haired woman in her mids with glasses, had an aura... that looked suspiciously like the one of a cat. Okay, maybe it was his still-somehow-canine smell that caught the smell of a cat. Maybe she had a cat. She looked nice, though. And he liked cats. Cat-lady, that yould be a good nickname. Mmmmmm.

And- woah! Did that woman just make a pot levitate?

_...Mmmm... Pots... It had been a while since the last time I broke one... augh! No, bad Link! Focus! Focus! Concentrate on the fact that the pot is floating, not the thing itself!_ He tought, ashamed for the lusty look he had shot the clay pot. He just didn't seem to being able to getting rid of the bad habit of breaking every single piece of clay that his eyes fell on. But, whatever.

No human in Hyrule was able to perform magic. The other races could, though most of them were specialized in one kind (for example, most Zoras were decent water mages, but could screw up even the most simple fire spell), but, for some reason, humans simply didn't see to be able even to evocate some minor sparkles, thing that even he, with his insignificant (at least compared to Zelda's and Midna's) magical powers, was able to do. He didn't know why was that. Though, he couldn't say he'd been surprised, when he discovered the fact. After all, he'd noticed his friend's inability to feel and do some of the things he could without any problem. For example, they couldn't hear what he liked to call "the planet's voice". Like, when you discovered a secret passage, or something like that, if you were extremely attentive you could hear a faint jingle, like the place was saying: "Congratulations! You found what you were supposed to found! Now go kicking the bad guys' asses!". Or, when something with ill intentions was nearby, a faint, dangerous-sounding music could be heard. The stronger it was, the nearer was the enemy. But, the most important thing, was the total silence. It was like being warned: be quiet. There's something waiting for you, here. Alive or not, but there is.

When he had told those things to the boys from Ordon, he'd received an incredulous stare from Ilia, an enthusiastic "Woah, that's so cool!" from Colin and some questions about his sanity from Malo.

It had been a shock. His world had always been full of music. At first he really couldn't believe that the Ordonians' one was silent, but in the end he had to accept it.

Though, it was sad. If he lost that sense, he would probably become crazy.

But, Din-damn, his thoughts were going so off-topic! What was wrong with him?!

Oh, hey. Cat-lady had just entered.

xxx

Minerva McGonagall was totally pissed. Or, at least, extremely annoyed. She didn't like babysitting. Okay, maybe the boy was just a little too old to be babysat, but, hey. She was still pissed. The fact that, when she entered, the elf smiled at her, calling "Kaaz-reg", for some reason, annoyed her even more.

She agitated her wand, murmured the spell under her breath and, with a sigh, sat on the chair near Link's (what name was "Link", anyway?!) bed.

"Excuse me, what did you say, when I entered?" She asked, bracing herself for a loooooong day.

Link's eyes widened. "Hey, Cat-lady, how come you speak Hyrulean? Did you learn it in the few hours you were out?"

"I used a spell that-wait. What did you call me?" _And what the hell is Hyrulean?_

He smiled sheepishly. "I sensed a somewhat feline aura about you, so I nicknamed you Cat-lady, as, you see, I didn't know your name. It doesn't disturb you, does it?"

Minerva blinked. He sensed her being an Animagus? But how? "N-no, actually, it's a nice nickname. However, I'm Minerva McGonagall."

He cocked his head, confused. "You have... two names?"

"No. Minerva's my name, McGonagall my surname."

"I'm afraid you lost me."

Minerva frowned. So there weren't family names, where he came from?

"A surname is a second name every member of a family has."

"Oh, I see. You know, there's no such thing in Hyrule."

"Is that your country's name?" She asked, mildly interested.

He looked surprised. "You don't know about Hyrule? It's like, one of the biggest kingdoms on the planet! At the east of Altea, south of Elios and north of the Great Sea?"

Minerva gaped. "This time _you_ lost me."

Link bit his lower lip. "So I was right, I'm in another world..." He mumbled, almost too low to be heard.

Minerva smiled. "That's exactly my theory. I guess that explains where an elf like you comes from."

"Uh, sorry, but... What's an elf?"

xxx

Okay. Cat-lady (or Minerva MacGona-something, as she called herself) had succeed in confusing him. How did she speak Hyrulean that well, when during their first encounter she looked like she didn't understand anything? Why did they have two names here? And what the hell was an elf? Was that how in this world people called Hylians?

But if that was another world, there shouldn't have been any Hylian. He had been into a different world, before, though, the Twilight Realm wasn't exactly into another universe: it was more like another dimension, so tightly bound to the Light Realm (that's how the Twilis called Hyrule) that they were like two sides of the same coin.

Hyrule was full of twin dimensions, or so he had read: the Twilight Realm, the Shadow Realm, the Sacred Realm, the Silent Realm (Goddesses, quite a lot of Realms, to think about it), Termina, Subrosia, Lorule...

And, though such a strong bond, in none of those dimensions there were Hylians. There were Twilis, Shadows, Subrosians, Terminians, Loruleans... some of them similar to Hylians, but not quite the same.

How could into a totally different universe exist others of his kind, then?

His thoughts were incredibly fast-paced, as his brain (kinda confused for... some reason) desperately searched for the right thing to say and/or do.

_Don't be stupid. You already admitted you come from another world, a question won't insult them. Or so I hope, at least._

"Uh, sorry, but... What's an elf?"

"An elf. You know, pointed ears, incredibly strong magician, speaks with animals, good-looking, immortal..."

Ok, What the fuck was she talking about? Ok, he had pointed ears, he could do some tricks with magic and he could, to some extents, understand what animals thought (even more so after all the time he spent as a wolf), but immortality? No way in hell!

"Sorry, Cat-lady, I think you are mistaken. I'm not an elf, I'm quite sure of that: I'm not so great with magic, If only I try to cast a spell of some importance without help I fall asleep and don't wake for two whole days, and believe me when I say I'm not immortal."

She looked quite confused. "_What_ are you, then?"

Link smirked. "I'm a Hylian, mistress Minerva-cat."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so. First of all, I would like to explain some stuff.

**Link's eyes: **Link's eyes are quite peculiar, even in the game. In Twilight Princess, the Light spirits await for a "blue eyed beast", and I always thought that his eyes had to be kinda... feral.

**Translation from draconic: **

"Where am I?"

"You're into one of the rooms of the school of Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"My name is Link. Where's this Hogwarts?"

"Link? As, in, 'Link'?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know. You didn't answer, though."

"Sorry. You are right. Hogwarts is in England."

"I don't know where England is."

"That's... unfortunate. Just... rest for now."

(Kaaz-reg = Cat-lady)

"**God-damnit old man": **They're not really angry with Dumbledore, they're just annoyed because they understood he had something in mind, but he wouldn't tell them anything.

**Hylian and humans: ** Hylians have pointed ears, twenty hearts (but only one works a time), finer senses, the ability to use magic, their hair and eyes can be weirdly colored (let's remember that, in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask there are blue haired and green haired women! I hardly consider that normal!), and their lifespan is of more or less 120 years. Humans are... well, humans. One heart, no magic, etcetera.

**The planet's voice: **A Link to the past's manga says that Hylians have long ears to hear the Goddesses' voice, and I simply thought they would even be able to hear some of the sound effects of the game, like it's the voice of the planet. You remember the relation between Aeris/th from Final Fantasy VII and the planet Gaia? There. Something like that.

**Other worlds and other dimensions: **In my stories, a parallel dimension is a world tightly bound to another, while another world is a totally different world. Example: Hyrule and Lorule are parallel dimensions, while Domino City from YuGiOH and Amestris from Fullmetal Alchemist are in different worlds.

**Link's confused brain: **Link, being an Hylian, is extremely sensitive toward magic, and Hogwarts' one is extremely concentrated, not to mention slightly different than the Hyrulean one. This, united to his Hylian-like fine senses, causes him confusion and some other unpleasant effects. Nothing too serious, though.


	3. Black thingies and goth neightbours

A/N: I gave up with _Of spaceships and magic _for now. But, my dear Fullmetal Alchemist fans, do not worry. I'm fighting hard the author's block, (though he's totally wasting me... ^^;)

Anyway. This chapter will start as an Harry chapter, 'cause I love that skinny gryffindor (He looks like me, actually... pale, scrawny, dark hair, though mine are dark-brown with some reddish hair and eyeglasses. Oh, and complete lack of self-esteem. That's always good to remember), and then... hehehe, you'll see... :-)

**XhikariSoraX: **Yes, Minerva actually thinks that Link is good-looking. But, I mean, have you seen him? He's drop-head gorgeous!

Okay, maybe I'm not neutral, since my second crush was Link from Ocarina of Time 3D (the first being N from Pokemon... yeah... what a sad person am I...), but he really is. Just like the one from Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Hyrule Warriors... gah, I'm drooling.

**Telron:** After your review, I actually went looking for the cut-scenes on YouTube... and, I'm sorry, but you are wrong. Ilia and the boys were kidnapped by bulbins, not shadow monsters. It's Link who gots kidnapped and dragged into the Twilight by them. Also, though Midna never says the names (unlike Fi and Navi), Keeses and Skulltulas are very common monsters in Twilight Princess. And... What's Kurakura town?

**Guest:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Yes, Italian translators are jerks, I agree. Though, Voldemort remained Voldemort. Weird, isn't it? Maybe they left it that way because "mort" sounds like the word "morte", that in Italian means "Death".

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

Black floating thingies and goth neightbours

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. We come here to see the Quiddich tournament and all we get is: a terrible nausea, two Malfoy dorks, and a dark mark in the sky." Grumbled Ron, unamused.

"Well, actually, you managed to see Ireland vs. Bulgaria" Commented Harry in a monotone. The redhead had been tormenting him and the others the whole day, and now it took all of his self-control to avoid transmuting his friend into a pocket watch, as professor McGonagall had sometimes threatened to do.

Just before Harry could snap and do something not really nice to the red-head, Mr. Weasley entered the tent they had took refuge into after the attack. "Boys, you can start packing. We're going."

Finally, Ron stopped mumbling angrily, and Harry took a relieved breath. After some, blissful moments of almost complete silence, one of the twins (Fred? George? He'd given up trying to guess) appeared out of thin air with a loud "crack". The other followed instantly.

"Hey Harry!"

"Guess what?"

"We found-"

"-something interesting-"

"-out there!" They exclaimed in unison.

Harry sighed. Goodbye, peace. "Something like what?" He asked, preparing for one of their usual pranks.

Fred (George?) handed him a bottle, and Harry furrowed his brows. Inside, some weird, rectangular black particles floated into some kind of orange-ish gas , bouncing on the glass walls.

"What's this?" He asked, perplexed.

"We have no idea!"

"We had to use an enchanted bottle, to keep the black thingies inside, and then the air turned like this."

"Isn't that weird?"

Ron looked at the thing. "Must be some spell's remains. Just... drop it somewhere, or something like that."

The twins shrugged.

"Whatever. We'll just keep it as a doorstop."

Harry, however, wasn't of the same advice. His eyes remained locked to the bottle, a feeling of dread bubbling inside him.

Whatever that thing was...

...it wasn't something good.

xxx

Harry returned to Privet Drive still feeling uneasy, and the eerie atmosphere of the empty street didn't surely help. The very idea of returning to the Dursleys made his stomach wobble, so he opted for retiring some minutes into the lonely, empty little park, and taste the peacefulness of the place, alone.

He stopped.

Because he wasn't alone.

xxx

Shadow glanced at the sky, bored. What kind of mission was this?

His commander had given him a test-tube full of blood and told him to occupy an abandoned house, waiting for more orders.

That's what he was doing, sitting on a swing since _three. Fucking. Hours._

He sighed. What was the commander doing? Counting the tatami's knots?

Well, at least that meant they trusted him, leaving him alone for such a long time. It was something.

Shadow wasn't someone you would trust.

Even not noticing his claws and fangs, his red eyes, his dark purple hair, and his pointed ears didn't inspire trust, in normal people.

No-one cared for him, and he cared for no-one.

His life was all about working. When his commander didn't have a mission for him, the hours were dull and boring. He just slept through the day, occasionally drinking or eating something, or training, the only slightly lively moment in his life.

But what else could he do? He had no friends. The others thought he was just a shadow, a mindless doll, without any free will or feelings.

Well, that's what he was supposed to be, after all. Even his name said that. Shadow Link. Just a clone, a doppelganger created in a lab.

That's why he'd never tried to make friends.

That's why nobody cared for him.

… Actually, to be completely honest, at a time there had been someone who cared for him.

His father.

The idiot who made him like this, making his life miserable and signing his own death penalty: the boss didn't like his minions to be so... "open to unwanted ideas".

The man had disappeared two weeks after Shadow's creation.

His commander had refused to tell him anything, and the doppelganger had simply accepted his creator's death.

Shadow felt no pity for the man. After all, he was living such a life because the stupid magician wanted to give him feelings.

He winced, as his left arm started burning like hell.

It always did, when he thought about his father.

Shadow turned up the shirt's sleeve, and frowned. Bright orange lines and circles moved incessantly on his pale skin.

"Shit. This' no good..." he grumbled.

He'd always had those lines, as in his veins there was Twili blood (necessary to give him the powers the Big Boss wanted him to have), but every time they became of that color instead of they normal pale green and started moving, something bad was simply bound to happen.

"Excuse me, are you new here?"

Shadow swore internally.

He turned. A scrawny boy, maybe fourteen, with black hair, green eyes and geeky rounded glasses, was looking at him, curious.

Shadow frowned. The blood he had to drink once a week preserved him from burning alive because of the sunshine, and changed his features into more human ones, but that didn't made him good at behaving with people... indeed, the idea of having changed form disturbed him so much that it actually made him worse. And that was sayin' something.

He sighed. "Guess so."

"_Guess so"? Wtf does this mean, you idiot?! Either you are or you aren't!_ He scolded himself.

The guy cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

"...I meant, yes, yes I am. I just moved into that house, there." He pointed at the old house he was living (more like vegetating, actually) in.

"I thought it was uninhabitable."

Shadow shrugged. "I found it pretty livable, actually." Why was this guy bothering him? Shouldn't humans of that age just... I don't know, enjoy the summer season until school (whatever it was) started?

The leaf-eyed boy just stared, perplexed.

_Oh, my Demise, just leave me alone!_ He silently pleaded.

xxx

The guy was no older than him, with jet black hair, pale green eyes and a skin that looked like it'd never seen the sun. On his left arm, there were bright orange lines. A tattoo, maybe? But what kind of parent would allow a fourteen years old to have a tattoo?

Though, for a moment, right before the weird boy covered it with a ridiculously long sleeve for the weather, the lines almost looked like they were... moving?

He shrugged it off. _Ridiculous. Must have been some optic effect. _He thought.

The guy surely was weird. For starters, he lived into an abandoned house. Then, he answered to all the questions with an impatient and awkward look, like he wasn't used to people asking him things.

Harry offered him a hand, hesitant. "Right, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He silently prayed that the guy was just a muggle goth, or something like that.

To his relief, the guy didn't show any sign of recognition.

He awkwardly shook the offering hand, muttering: "Shadow."

"Shadow? It's a weird name."

"It's a nickname. I don't like my real name, so people just call me that way."

"Huh. Well, welcome in Little Whinging... I guess."

"Thanks... I guess."

Harry blinked. And burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: GAH! SO SHORT! But, whatever...

More explaining...

**Back to the Dursleys: **I don't quite remember when the Quiddich tournament took place, but I think it happened some time before the start of the scholastic year. Harry was supposed to remain with the Weasleys, but after the attack, he had to return to the Dursleys.

**Counting the tatami's knots: **A Japanese saying. It basically means "doing something useless just for the sake of doing something."

I always liked this figure of speech, so I decided to randomly use it. Well, maybe not so randomly, after all Legend of Zelda is Japanese, isn't it?

**Shadow's father death: **While a powerful slave without free will is quite useful, Shadow has a personality and feelings, and so, he can betray the "boss" if he wants, or at least try to. Thus, for disobeying to his master, Shadow's creator was put to death, or maybe imprisoned, or... something else. I'm not sure.

**Shadow's Twili blood: **I have this idea that the Twilis are Sheikahs that got corrupted during the centuries they lived into the Twilight Realm, and Sheikahs were known to be Shadow magicians (now that I think about it, they're like walking crossovers between Naruto and YuGiOh XD). So, to give Shadow some powers, they had to use Twili blood, as Sheikahs are extincted.

**Burning in the sun: **Remember that Midna always takes her shadow form, when you're not a wolf? Twilis are kinda like vampires (more than Edward Cullen surely), as they have fangs, red eyes, pale skin and the solar light damages them. Besides, Shadow is partly doppelganger too, and the Hylian blood in his veins is not enough to avoid the damages the light does to his body.

**Shadow's age: **Shadow was created during Twilight Princess (2 years before the start of this fan fiction), and magically aged. Though, aging someone with magic is kinda dangerous, even when made by powerful mages, and therefore they could only age him up to the age of fourteen. Going further would have end up damaging irreversibly his body. Shadow, in fact, is the third attempt to create a dark clone of Link (During TP, obviously). The other two were destroyed by the attempts of aging them up to the age of seventeen and fifteen.


	4. A pointy eared professor?

A/N: Gah! The last chapter was probably the worst one... so filler-like and short and boring and... stuff... ugh. I hate myself.

However... ta-dah! Shadow Link! Wasn't expecting that, did you? Anyway, this will mainly be a Link chapter. After all, he's the main character.

**Telron: **Ah, maybe you mean Kakariko (or Calbarico, in the Italian version). Are you Japanese? Maybe that's the original name of the village... you know, the western-like village. I love that place, almost as much Snow Peak, that is my favorite place in all the game... Hem. Yeah, right. Back to the story.

**XhikariSoraX:** Yep, Shaddy's here too, and, without spoiling much, I can tell you he'll have a fairly big role in this story.

**Reader314: **Your comments made me giggle like a schoolgirl_._ I swear. I was chirping in delight, when I read your enthusiastic reviews. Thank you, it's wonderful to know that someone likes this story so much! (P.S: I'm a big zelink shipper too!)

* * *

><p>Chapter three:<p>

A pointy eared professor?

Some weeks had passed, and, although he had in the end managed to got off the bed, Link's mental confusion still hadn't gone better.

Nothing serious, of course, but his hand-eye coordination was kinda... off. He kept slipping, missing objects, missing the doors (ouch) and, sometimes, he even found himself trailing off during a speech because he didn't remember what he was saying, something that had never happened to him. Back in Hyrule, he wasn't exactly much of a talkative person, but, when you conquered his trust and/or friendship, his speeches were extremely smart, never boring and always on subject. It was funny that most people thought he was just a single-minded pretty face. Even Ilia, who was supposed to know him better than everyone else, had, for years, thought of him like he was some kind of doll.

Actually, aside from Rusl, only after the start of his journey he'd met people willing to see past his "cute but dumb guy" facade. Ashei and Shad were some of those people, then there were Telma, Renado, Midna (though she would never admit it), and the Princess herself, with who, after the castle had been rebuilt (with the court's mages' help, it took roughly half a year), had started a beautiful friendship.

There he go, he was trailing off again. What was wrong with him?

Anyway, when he could focus (and he wasn't slamming face-first against a wall or a door), he was internally debating wherever focusing all his energies in trying to found a way to return home, or taking the unique occasion and live what was happening to him like an adventure.

He'd talked with good ol' twinkle-eyed man, who, he discovered, was named Dumbledore, too, who was, he textually said, "thrilled to have such a guest in the school of Hogwarts", and gave him permission to remain as much as he wanted, teaching him their language with a quick spell too.

He liked the idea. As much as he missed his friends, being into another world was exciting and new. He hadn't been able to be excited the time he went into the Twilight Realm, as the place was just so creepy and sad. Also, he had more important stuff to do, at the time, that sightseeing.

Hogwarts was different. Really different. Aside from the fact that the building was incredible, the whole place was full of awesome things and creatures.

He spent two whole weeks just wandering around, reading in the library and chatting with the teachers (he'd become friends with Cat-la- uh, I mean, professor McGonagall), the ghosts, and even the giant squid in the lake.

Though, it was obvious he couldn't spend all his time like this.

Finally, the headmaster wanted to talk to him.

"So, Mr. Link. I heard you are in good terms with most of the castle's personal."

He smiled nervously. "Well, yes. Most of the people I met are really kind."

"And, from your accounts, I dare say you are an expert in dealing with ill-mannered creatures."

"I... guess so?"

"And you like dealing with younger people..."

"Headmaster, what do you have in mind?" Asked Link, hesitant.

Dumbledore smiled, an impish smirk that remembered him Midna's one and set him on edge. "Well, let's say I have an offer you can't refuse."

xxx

Professor Link.

No, that wasn't right, something was missing... oh, yeah, the second name. That was kind of important, wasn't it?

What about...Oak? Nah, that was kinda childish. Professor Oak, come on... what kind of professor would have a name like that?

Hero? Wow, very humble.

Wolfe? Nice, it sounded so... feral-like. But it was better avoiding any connection with wolves. Some of the students still missed Professor Lupin, and he certainly didn't want to look like an usurper.

VanHellsing, Kurosaki, Alabarn, Komor... no, they simply weren't right.

...Avalon?

...

Professor Link Avalon. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

That sounded good.

He smiled at the mirror, looking at his new outfit: nothing special, just blue jeans and a white shirt, but they fitted perfectly. Not like his old tunic, but still...

When Dumbledore asked him to become a teacher... well, at first he'd started laughing, to be completely honest. He'd thought it was a joke. He'd never even been to a school, not even as a student! How could he be a teacher?

But then, he had thought about it.

Teaching kids? He'd done it before, in Ordon.

Teaching about defense against monsters, wizards and black magic in general?

...He could do that. Sure he could! He knew everything, or almost, about that kind of stuff! He had taught soldier about swordsmanship, he'd taught mages about what kind of magic they had to use against certain demons, he'd taught normal people what they had to do when incurring into a Deku Baba or a Bokoblin...

He could manage that.

He could be a teacher. A good one.

Besides, where he couldn't suffice with experience and books, like wand magic (since every wand he tried to use always ended up exploding... for some reason), there was another professor to help him.

Yes, he could do that.

Xxx

The doorbell rang. Shadow groaned, opening lazily an eye and looking at the timekeeper. 8:00 o'clock. How annoying. At this hour of the day, every respectable (and sane) shadow-demon should be asleep. Why were humans so incredibly sun-loving? It made no sense, to him.

Looked like the Potter guy had taken a liking in him, because no day passed without him disturbing. Every. Single. Day.

What was wrong with the dude?! Didn't he, like, have some friends to pass the time with?!

He slowly got out of the bed, as the doorbell rang again.

"Yes, yes, I heard you..."

He put on a random pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt (the boss had provided him, other than some books about normal life in England, a set of clothes, all in black or purple, obviously).

Another ring.

"I said I heard you! I'm coming, geez..."

He opened the door. There he was, smiling like an idiot.

"Not a morning person, uh?"

"No. And you already know that." almost growled Shadow.

Harry's smile only grew wider, making him feel the urge to strangle him.

He shook away the idea. As much as it would've been nice, to round his bony neck with his hands and squeeze until no air could pass, It wouldn't have been nice to have a corpse in front of his house, so he limited to growl darkly to the boy.

Harry chuckled, amused, and Shadow sighed. "Whatever. Now that I'm up, I might as well go for a walk."

They walked around aimlessly for a while, complaining about insufferable uncles (that was Harry) and sassy part-time chiefs (that was Shadow).

Weirdly enough, the young demon found the walk being kinda... relaxing. Almost enjoyable. Just hanging around, talking about his petty workmates... it was nice.

Just them, an owl and the wind that made the swings screech sinisterly.

Wait.

An owl? What was an owl doing, awake at that hour? Had he been roughly woken up like him?

Before he could feel a wave of sympathy toward the nocturnal bird, it flew toward them, letting go a letter on Harry's head.

Weird way of delivering a letter.

Xxx

Harry shot a worried glance toward his new friend, as he took the letter from the ground. He didn't want to have to delete his memories. Thankfully, Shadow didn't look much freaked out, just mildly puzzled.

"Who's from?" He asked, curious.

Harry looked at it. Hermione's sign was clear on the missive. "A friend of mine. I know her since I was eleven."

"Well? Read it."

He complied.

"_Dear Harry_

_Knowing your uncles, I'm sorry I had to send the letter by owl, but as we lack stamps and you lack a mobile phone, it was the only way. Don't ask how I got the owl._

_Anyway, I'm writing just to say hi and inform you that you must buy another DADA book, as this year we're having two of them. I have no idea of who should they be, but it can't be worse than the second year... can it? _

_However. The book has been promulgated only three weeks ago, and it's named "Demonology, Xenodemonology and wandless defense". The author is Cassandra Portale, some Italian researcher I've never heard of. Oh, well. _

_See you at school!_

_Love- Hermione"_

"What's a... DADA teacher?" Asked Shadow, perplexed.

Harry gulped. He'd almost forgotten the guy was there. "It's an acronym, though I don't know what it stands for. It's... well, let's say we study ancient myths." He lied, guilt clutching at his gut. He didn't like it, but what could he do?

Surprisingly, however, Shadow's only reaction was: "You look happy about having to go to school. I thought fourteen years old didn't like having to go there."

What did that mean? He talked like he'd never been to school, or like he wasn't a fourteen years old as well.

Well, actually, the first one wasn't totally incredible. Shadow had told him that his mother died giving birth to him, and that his father had died two years before of a car accident. After moving several times from a bad foster family to one even worse, he'd been given emancipation, and moved there.

What a messed up story. Not like his, never like his, but still... kinda messed up, for a muggle.

Maybe he'd been studying at home. Some people did that.

He smiled. "My school is different. Besides, I'm not exactly a good friend of my uncles. Every moment I spend away from them can't be anything but beautiful. Or, at least, thrilling."

"I see." Shadow frowned, thoughtful.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How come the owl knew you were here?"

"Uh..."

* * *

><p>AN: Explanations. Again.

**Second name: **In Hyrule, only royalty has more than one name (example: Zelda Harkinian Hyrule), so Link searches desperately for a fake surname. Cake to those who found all the quotes in this chapter! (Warning: the cake is a lie.)

**Knowing everything about monsters:** Though Link is certain there are different monsters in England, he'd read about them a lot, in the two weeks he spent in the castle. Also, he thinks that, if he could arrive there, the monsters from Hyrule should be able to as well, so he plans to teach about those kind of creatures as well.

**Exploding wands: **Into the wands there are magical cores, to amplify the magic of their human owners. An Hylian, who has way more magical strength than a human wizard, doesn't need a wand to perform his magic. Remember what happens in Soul Eater when Black Star tries to use Soul? His soul wavelenght is too strong for the poor scythe, and Soul spits blood. Something similar happens with Hylians and wands.

**Harry's "obsession": **No, Harry is not gay (neither is Shadow) and there won't be yaoi in this story. I can't stand when people randomly changes a canon character's sexuality just to write some creepy gay porn novel. It's just that Harry doesn't have any friends in Little Whinging, and so he takes any possibility to make new "allies" against the Dursleys.

**Cassandra Portale:** OC. Don't worry, she's just the author of the book. She won't appear (after reading lots of fanfictions with Mary Sues, I've taken a deep dislike toward OCs as main characters). Her name is a joke: Portale means portal in Italian, (a hint to the portal that brought Link in England) while Cassandra was the name of a Greek prophetess, who could see the future but was never believed. I gave her that name because she's supposed to be so eccentric that, though her hypothesis are usually right, no much people believes her.

**Shadow's fake story: **Shadow had obviously to formulate a fake story to cover his real identity, so after a quick research he decided for that one. He never had a mother (being a creature created into a lab), so he said to Harry his mother had died of childbirth. His father had been put to death during TP, but he couldn't say that, could he? So, there. Car accident, the most common lie you can think of. Notice the irony: what did Harry think his parents had dead of, before Hagrid's arrival? Exactly.


	5. Shopping and slaughters

A/N: Wow, such chapter, very fourth, much written. Wow.

I'm in doge mood right now.

Whatever. Wow! We're already at the fourth chapter?! I never thought somebody would actually like this story!

Remember when, in the last chapter's A/N I told you it was going to be mostly Link's?

...well, I lied. Without wanting, actually, but I lied. Shame on me.

Anyway, I finally found out the second year DADA teacher's (Gilderoy Lockhart) name. As I already said, Italian translators are jerks. In Italian his name is Gilderoy Allock. Though, this time I can understand why, since the word "allocco" is used both to indicate a kind of bird or an (human) idiot. Heh. Random fun fact.

**Reader314: **I actually never played Portal XD

though, one of my friends did. He, once, told me about the "cake is a lie" scene, and, well, it stuck into my mind.

P.S: I hope you get an account soon! ;-)

**grandshadowseal:** Yep, Hylians sure have a lot of hearts XD

It's a quote to the health bar in the Zelda games, but I think you already figured that out... about the "where should they fit" thing, well, they are lightly smaller than a human heart. Besides, Hylians lack some organs that humans have, because they don't need them, and some other are way different. Anyway, I had thought of making Harry say what you suggested, but then it occurred to me that in the letter Hermione said quite adamantly that the owl was hers... heh.

* * *

><p>Chapter four:<p>

Shopping and slaughters

"Cassandra Portale, Cassandra Portale... let's see..." mumbled Harry, looking at the bookshelves, a frown on his face.

Ron scratched his head. "The darn book is nowhere to be seen! Are we sure it even exist?"

The two continued searching for a while, before Hermione's enthusiastic cry made them perk up.

"I found it!"

The bushy haired girl appeared from behind an enormous pile of volumes, waving a book with a leather cover, a golden dragon with six wings chiseled on the reddish animal skin.

She ran to her friends, and opened the book at the first page.

"_Everyone knows what Demonology is. The science that studies demons and other incredible creatures. Fascinating, surely. But what about Xenodemonology?_

_As this is supposed to be a schoolbook, I can imagine your perplexed, maybe uninterested faces. Well, Xenodemonology is as interesting and fascinating as Demonology, if not more: it studies creatures not known on this planet, or universe. Other worlds exist, we know that for a fact. And, if you want to go there, and see the otherworldly beauty of those places, you'll have to know what you'll found, and how to defend yourself, even without your beloved wands..."_

Hermione stopped reading. Her eyes were shining brightly, and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

She looked at her friends. "This woman is a genius! Only twenty-three years and she is already graduated in Demonology! And, those ideas! Wandless defense, interworld journeys, Xenodemonology..."

Harry and Ron stared, speechless. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to be all hyper on a book, but to see her so excited about a person she had just heard of was just... weird.

"Well, at least now we know that the new professor is not a complete idiot like Lockhart" Observed Ron. "If he was he wouldn't have chosen this book..."

Harry grinned, looking at the beautiful drawings on the pages. "I bet Shadow would love this book." He said, almost to himself.

His friends looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron, puzzled.

Harry looked up. "Huh?"

"You said that Shadow would love this book." Explained Hermione. "Who is Shadow?

"Right, you don't know. Shadow is my new neighbour. He's a goth. You know, always dressed in black and purple, interested in occult, loves role playing games like Dungeons & Dragons..."

While Hermione just nodded, Ron (who had no idea of what a goth was), paled. "Sounds scary... you sure he isn't a dark wizard or something?"

Harry chuckled. "No, Ron. He's just some muggle with a passion for dark colors and occult-based stories. I'm sure, because he didn't even flinch when I told him my name. Besides, he's not a bad guy. A little weird, but kinda cool actually. He absolutely loves reading, and his interests are all about ancient myths. You would become instantly his friend, Hermione, believe me."

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you." Ron looked away stubbornly.

"Ron..."

"No good person likes dark and occult so much, I'm sure of that."

"Ron..." Hermione's tone was threatening.

"And, Dungeons and Dragons? What kind of muggle would like _dragons_?"

"Ron, shut up!"

Hermione and Harry's exasperated cry managed to make stop the redhead's complains. They payed the books, exited the bookstore, and headed toward another shop.

"And what kind of name is Shadow, anyway?"

"RON!"

xxx

"WATCH OUT!"

Severus Snape looked up. His eyes widened but, before he could react, at least ten books about malicious creatures tumbled on him.

He fell on the floor with a strangled cry, and the person who was on the ladder until a moment before hurried near him, helping him stand.

"I'm so sorry, professor! Are you okay?"

Snape glared. "Do I look okay, Professor Avalon?"

"Errr... yes?"

The man grumbled. "It's the third time this week you cause an accident here at the castle. What are you, an ambulant disaster-maker?"

The Hylian laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, professor. I think I'm coming up with a fever, or something... and the stress of having to document myself before the start of the year is really not helping."

"You decided to become a teacher. If you don't mind, your worries about not being good enough for teaching are not my business." Snarled the man. "Surely you'll understand that it's no good excuse to crush me under a pile of books, completely destroy my best cauldron while trying to create a morphing potion, and almost killing me with an exploding wand!"

Link looked at the greasy-haired man, curious. "Oh, the cauldron was yours? Weird, one of the ghosts had told me I could use it, because it was nobody's. Sorry, by the way."

Snape sighed. "Whatever. Just... let me go."

Link obeyed, chuckling. That Snape reminded him a little of one of the court's mages, some guy named... Raven? Was it? Whatever.

The guy was a good enchanter, but he always had that "I'm-better-than-you-and-I-don't-make-you-notice-it-just-because-I'm-polite-but-you-better-notice-it-anyway" aura around him that always made Link laugh under his breath.

He looked at the man going away (still chuckling, as on his head was forming a visible bump), and started taking all the books off the ground.

He'd already read all the books about gnolls, hobgoblins, werewolves, bugbears and quite a few other monsters, and now he was practically devouring all the books he could found about undead creatures.

If you looked at the titles, you could read things like:

_Zombies, ghosts and ghasts, Vampires do not sparkle, How to kill your undead monster, What to do when you're running low on garlic _and... quite other few. Other eleven, to be precise. Oh yeah, fourteen books in total, and he was going to read them all in less than three weeks. Or, well, so he wanted to do. Actually managing to do that, heh, that wouldn't be easy.

But, hey: at least he was trying. He was doing all he could, to become a good teacher, and if it wasn't enough... well, he could always fake a sickness and just give up. After all, he _did _feel a little light-headed. However, he would've preferred remaining. He never was one to give up so easily (unless it was the star game in Castle Town. Stupid game).

He smiled, and opened the first book.

Xxx

Shadow yawned. The Potter brat hadn't shown up yet, that day. So, obviously, he'd slept in. Till evening. When he'd woken up, it was 18:40. Aaaaah, sweet, sweet evening shadows. No pun intended, obviously.

He stirred, smirking. He opened the fridge, searching for a chocolate bar.

Candies. One of the few things he actually appreciated of that alien world.

The boss never gave him any.

He took the chocolate, bringing it at his mouth, and... ew. What was this terrible smell? He thought chocolate couldn't rot.

Wait. In fact it couldn't.

It didn't come from the bar.

It came from the street.

His eyes widened, and he ran toward the window.

Bokoblins.

What were bokoblins doing in Little Whinging?

And why were they heading to Harry's house?

He exited his house, heading for the little pack of monsters.

"Hey! What are you doing here, you oafs?" He bellowed, disgusted by the creatures' smell, something like a mix of rotten meat and a middle school's toilette (A/N:I don't know how middle schools are like in America or wherever you are from, but here in Italy if you enter a toilette you risk fainting like a Pokemon).

One of the bokoblins snickered. "Why do ya wan' to know?"

Shadow stopped. Indeed, why did he want to know? It was none of his business. All the monsters under the boss' orders would never attack him. And some humans' well-being wasn't his business.

Okay, okay. Maybe he didn't want the Potter brat to get hurt. So what? The guy was sometimes a pain in the ass, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe, just maybe, he'd end up considering him a... friend?

…Like hell he would admit that. Let's just say a friendly acquaintance. It still was more than he ever had before.

Friend, acquaintance or what else, he was determined not to let those primitives harm his only distraction.

Yep, that's what it was. A selfish desire, like any respectable demon.

"That's my own business. Now answer me." He growled.

The creature he was speaking to stared at Shadow's, nails that were lengthening and sharpening into their original form of claws.

A drop of sweat ran down the monster's temple, and the others shifted uncomfortably. "We know the humans here have some nice stuff. Just a little hunt, nothing more. It'll be a good job, no human will remain to tell what happened. Don't worry 'bout that."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "You ain't doing anything."

"And why is that?" Taunted the creature. All the fear for the young demon seemed having disappeared, as it stared at Shadow derisively, a sneer on his wrinkled face.

"Because I say so."

"Oh, 'cause ya' say so? Well, ya know what? We don't give a shit 'bout what ya say. Let us pass."

"Go away, motherfucker."

"And what if I don't? What will ya do? Will ya kill meh?"

"Maybe." He stated, coldly.

"We're eleven. And ya are one. Ya would never win."

"Let's see."

xxx

Shadow frowned, looking at the ground.

Not nice. Not nice _at all._

He would end up in trouble with the commander for sure, because of that little... inconvenient.

Besides, now he had to clean the asphalt from all the bokoblins' corpses.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, yes. Here you go your stupid notes. ;-)

**Xenodemonology:** From Demonology (that actually really exists) and Xeno, that means different in ancient Greek. Or something like that.

**Shadow's interests: **As he couldn't really train with magic or else, while in England, Shadow started reading, and found really interesting the old legends. Also, while I was writing this, it came to my mind that a lot of people have written crossovers where Bakura moves (more like is dragged by his yami, actually) into an abandoned house in Little Whinging, and I simply had to make Shadow interested in role playing XD. Not to mention that I finally got the Player's Handbook of 3.5 version of D&D! Woppedoo! Though, it's in English, and I paid it a lot. Like, fifty euros. It's really a lot. Whatever.

**Ron's dislike for Shadow: **Meh. I needed one of the Golden Trio antagonizing the boy, and here you go. Let's just pretend he's jealous, for some reason not even he knows. Maybe he has a crush for Harry- I'm joking. Harry x Ron would be creepy. Not as much as Harry x Draco, but still... creepy.

**Snape's relation with Link:** Snape doesn't like Link, indeed. The problem is that, for the first time, he can't take points to whatever house Link would be in (probably Griffyndor... I mean, he has the Din-dammit Triforce of courage!), so he has to cool down. If it looks like he likes the Hylian because he doesn't treat him too bad, well, he doesn't. He's just trying to be polite with a workmate.

**Raven: **A little quote to a character from Overworld (it should be translated to English soon), by Licia Troisi.

**Vampires do not sparkle: **Sorry. I simply had to.

**The star game:** I never, never managed to complete that minigame, and every time I try, I feel like strangling the goddamn keeper of the tent! WAAAAAGH!

Anyway, no. I'm not pairing Shadow with Hermione. Actually, I'm simply not pairing him with anybody. I don't like crossover pairings, even more so since this Shadow Link is almost an OC. Almost.

On a separate note, did you notice? Redhead is written in same way of ReDead, just plus an "h" XD

If you read that Ron or one of the Weasleys has became Ghibdo-like, that's probably because of a typo XD


	6. Dark dreams and darker truth

A/N: Hooray! Fifth chapter!

I'm sorry I had to use so much line breaks in the last chapters (and this one), but I had to, since the main characters were in different places. When Harry & friends will get to Hogwarts the chapters will be more...well, eventful. Aside for that, this chapter will show two others characters, that I totally, absolutely _love_... Warning: in this chapter I'll use dovah a lot. And I mean, really, really a lot. I'll also use a little bit of Japanese, and this should tell you who's one of the characters I'll add in here.

**Doodle Ladle:** Yay! I'm happy you have an account, now! Anyway, the year is the fourth in the Potter universe, while in the Zelda universe is two years after the end of the story (please notice I never finished Twilight Princess, as I'm lost in the city in the Sky, quite literally, but I know everything that happened all the same). Link is nineteen, Shadow is two (but looks fourteen) and Harry & company are fourteen (duh).

**Grandshadowseal:** You mischievous little boy/girl/asexuated being! You didn't read the second chapter, did you? Haha, just kidding ;-)

However, Link's senses are confused by the different kind of magic at Hogwarts, and that makes him kinda goofy. If you think about it, it was necessary... a Link in his best shape would be able to round-kick Voldemort without a problem! I mean, he fought dragons, yetis, biiiiiig spiders, even the great Ganon himself without any magic or the "mommy sacrificed herself to give him weird powers" thing to help him, and some mister Voldypants should stop him? Phooey.

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: **Well, the monsters in the games explode because the games are usually rated 12+. I want to make this story a little more realistic. Also, I needed the bokoblins to leave corpses and blood, and I want to give the impression that the monsters are living beings, not just magic soulless evil creatures. Take Bulbins, for example: they even had a village in the desert, in TP. And in SS (bad acronym, now that I think about it) there are bokoblin camps (not to mention the snow wolves in TP I totally love them omg *fangirling about videogame monsters*).

**Telron: **Awwwwww thanks X3

it's wonderful to see you like this story so much ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter five:<p>

Dark dreams and darker truth

Zelda looked out of the window, as the sun started rising. The dawn of a new day. The dawn of the seventh week. Forty-nine days since Link disappeared like a poe at dawn.

Where was he?

He wasn't dead. She would know.

But he wasn't in Hyrule, either.

How did she know that?

She just did. A Triforce holder knew many things.

She knew when someone had ill intentions toward her or the peoples she cared for.

She knew when her people were losing faith, and she knew how to make them smile and have trust in the Golden Goddesses again.

She knew what was better to say, and in what cases.

And she knew that Link was nowhere near.

Her gazed wandered aimlessly.

The sky, where the remains of the ancient Skyloft floated lazily.

The city, bustling and lively as ever.

The mountains, the desert, the lake, Ice Peak...

And the forest.

Before she could even think to do something stupid (as in, dressing as a guy and escape to go searching for Link), a light knock distracted her from those nostalgic thoughts. The door of her room creaked open, and a pale face peered in.

"Kulaas?"

She sighed. "Come in, Hynna."

A young girl with deep green eyes and freckles all over her face stepped in, holding a cup of warm liquid.

"The cup of tea you asked for is ready."

The older girl took the cup, a sad smile on her face. "Thank you. I needed it badly."

The young maid looked worried. "Princess, you haven't slept all the day... Maybe you should avoid drinking so much exciting helpings..."

Zelda didn't answer. She took a sip of her tea, staring at the pinkish sky of the morning.

"Hynna."

"Kulaas?"

The brunette looked at the girl. "You know what the Miraad Wapur Vorey is?

Hynna nodded, puzzled. "The 'door toward the other', the ancient portal. Of course."

"And do you know where and when it appears?"

The redhead frowned, deep in thought. "The Praag do Hun, the need of a Hero, and the Buush do Suleyk, the clash of power. When those two things happen at the same time, the lot Miraad will open to the needed, in a place of revak luh, of sacred magic." She recited.

Zelda smiled. "Very well, Hynna. I see you studied."

The Hylian blushed. "Well, yeah, Kulaas... my parents wanted me to be well-instructed."

"And... do you like reading?"

"Er... yes, Kulaas. Especially the romances..." She giggled, embarrassed at the admission.

Zelda laughed a little, and stood up. "I'll go praying. Please, tell my bodyguard to come after me inside the Temple."

"Ii, Kulaas."

xxx

"Onihime-sama."

Zelda didn't turn, but opened her eyes. "Impa."

The woman stood up from her kneeling position. She was in her mid years, but her body, that revealed an hard life, was well-toned and muscled. Snow white hair were tied in a tight bun, revealing a pale face, strong features and big red eyes.

"Whatever you are thinking to do, Zelda-sama, it's not a good idea."

Zelda chuckled. "We spend too much time together, Impa. You're starting reading my thoughts."

The woman didn't look amused in the least. "What do you have in mind?"

The Hylian girl sighed. "Gee, Impa. You can't take a joke to save your life."

"Onihime-sama."

The serious tone of the Sheikah made Zelda frown, and she gave up.

"Do you know the legend of the ancient portal?"

"Do you think the hero has been sent into another world?"

"I don't think so. I'm _sure_ of that. And I plan on helping him returning home."

Impa knelt besides Zelda, her brows furrowed. "And how do you plan on leaving the castle? The council won't permit it, you know."

The Princess smirked. "Remember those martial arts lessons you gave me?"

"You are not thinking about disguising yourself as a Sheikah, are you?"

"Like I said, we spend too much together, Impa."

"ONIHIME-SAMA!"

xxx

Harry swallowed.

He knew this was a dream. He'd felt this sensation before. Of being there, but not quite. Of not being able to interact with anything.

However, this dream, was different.

First, he was in Little Whinging. No weird places he'd never been before, just the terrible place he lived in during summer.

Second, there weren't any people known to him nearby.

And third, there wasn't Voldemort or anyone of his minions.

Anywhere.

The man that stood proudly on the grass of the little park looked nothing like him.

For starters, he had hair: short, shiny and straight hair, of a shocking albescent color.

Secondarily, he wasn't wearing the black robe dark wizards usually wore. Instead, he was covered with white tight pants, white gloves and a rich-looking red and gold cape.

It was funny how, even counting the hair, the skin that the moonlight made looking pearl-gray and the pointed ear that came out of his hair, he still looked more human than the Dark Lord (and, well, way more girly, as he looked like a Lady Gaga cosplayer, but whatever).

His lips (also white, what was wrong with this guy and the love for that color?!) were frowning, in a fashion that reminded him of the face Professor McGonagall had made when Hermione, in the first year, had lied about the troll to protect him and Ron.

"I am utterly disappointed, you know that?"

Yup. He was right.

A figure on the ground, that Harry hadn't noticed before, coughed miserably, and something black stained the grass.

"Commander, I..." He said, sounding like a young boy whose voice had become rough after screaming too much.

Gaga-guy grabbed his hair, painfully, judging from the boy's whimpers, and brought his face closer to the other's one. "No, no more 'Commander, I'. I can stand failure, hell, it's impossible to everything to go always right, but if there's something I can't stand it's betrayal!"

The guy sounded like on the edge of tears, and Harry wondered what the pearl-skinned man had done to him before. "I... am not... a traitor." he whined weakly.

The other laughed, bitingly. "Oh, I see. Then killing eleven, and I say, eleven of your own team without a second thought is totally normal." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his smooth voice.

He released the boy's hair, and he fell breathing heavily on the grass. "I expected more from you, seriously."

"They were going to wipe out this place. The cover would've blown up like a bomb flower!"

The commander sighed, this time sounding exasperated. "Look, boy, as much as I am a sadist, I don't like hurting my allies either. However, if you kill an entire unit of bokoblins, I must do something."

Harry could practically _feel_ the boy on the ground's fear.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you. I know this won't happen again, however..." He smirked, holding out a test-tube, full of... something. "You can forget this for at least a week."

"What?! I need that stuff! How do you think I'll manage to survive a week without it?!"

"That's none of my business. Anyway, I know you are a clever boy. Don't make your father's same end."

"I don't plan to, don't worry." Growled darkly the guy.

"Sweet. Then I have nothing more to say to you. Bye-bye."

And, just as Gaga-guy disappeared in a whirl of black and red diamond thingies waving happily his hand, Harry opened his eyes.

"What. The. Fuck."

xxx

The morning after that dream, Harry went to Shadow's house even earlier, to tell him of his weird subconscious experience.

When he knocked, however, nobody answered.

He knocked again, this time louder.

"Shadow?"

From inside the house, the boy's voice came muffled. "Not today, Potter."

"Shadow, you okay?"

"Do I sound okay, you idiot?"

Harry scowled. Always so candid, the guy.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" He asked, worried for his friend's wellbeing.

"No!"

Harry blinked, surprised by Shadow's alarmed cry.

"...F-fine... if you prefer it that way..."

"Go away, Potter."

"B-but-"

"Goddammit, Harry, go the fuck away!"

The boy-who-lived silenced himself, shocked. After a few seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he muttered, angrily: "Oh, is that so, uh? We'll see."

He went behind the ex-abandoned house, and started climbing, using the vines that still grew up on the walls as a fortune ladder.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, I'm sorry..."

He headed toward a broken window, on the first story. The glass had pretty much disintegrated, and so, if he payed a little bit of attention, he wouldn't get cut.

A little jump, and he was inside.

He found himself gaping, all of his anger disappearing like an ass the Math test day.

The house didn't look inhabited, or even inhabitable for that matter: broken glasses, dust and spider nets were everywhere. Half of the furniture was broken, the floor creaked threateningly at every step, and the walls looked like they were crumbling to pieces.

How could Shadow live like this? It was no wonder he'd ended up getting ill. It was a miracle that he hadn't earlier, for God's sake!

He started going down the stairs.

"Shadow?" He whispered.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a scream.

xxx

The commander was going easy on him.

After all, he'd basically been grounded. A little beating and then week without going out to avoid getting fried alive, not much of a problem. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh, yeah. Potter.

The bane of his existence.

So. Much. Annoying. The brat had showed up at 7:45 (What the fuck was wrong with him?!), calling for him and being nosy.

Ugh.

So.

Annoying.

He'd told him to fuck off, obviously.

He'd thought it'd worked.

He'd never been so wrong in his whole two years of life.

Potter had climbed inside the house from behind. And now he was staring at him. And now, he was screaming of terror.

Fuck.

Xxx

The moment of blind panic had ended, and Harry was like paralyzed, while he stared at the person-demon?- in front of him.

Shadow, or whatever he had became, stood in the middle of the sitting room, with, instead of one of his usual long-sleeved shirts, a black singled and also black shorts on (A/N: I know, girls. Nice mental image. Be careful not to stain with blood the floor), that showed his even paler than before skin marked by several scars and bruises.

On his left arm, the same tattoo he'd seen the first time they met, moved slowly, shining ominously.

But, hey, looking at the whole thing, it wasn't incredible it moved.

Shadow's hair had became of a dark purple, and from it emerged two pointy ears. His eyes were blood red, and when he opened his mouth to curse toward him, he noticed that his canines were disturbingly similar to Professor Lupin's fangs during his "period".

"Goddammit, Potter! I had my reasons when I told you to remain out!"

Yep, he sure had...

Shadow glared at him for a few moments, before sitting on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Ok, so. Are you going to call an exorcist, or something? Because, if you are, at least call him during evening. I had to drink three cups of coffee just to answer you. Too bad, however. I wanted to remain a little more."

Harry swallowed. "Shadow, what..."

"What am I? Is that what you wanted to ask?" Harry nodded, kind of freaked out.

Shadow cackled, amused.

"Gee, and then I though you were clever. Isn't that obvious? I'm a demon, you dumbass."

Oh well.

That explained stuff.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, no Link at all in this chapter... I feel bad for him, I almost feel like I'm making Shadow the main character... and what a crappy ending. Whatever.

**Litul dictionary of dovah**

**Kulaas:** Literally, it means "Princess". Just think of it as an honorific.

**Lot Miraad: "**Great Portal"

**Ii: **Aye

**Litul dictionary of Japanese:**

**Onihime-sama: **Princess

**Sama: **Honorific

**Explanations:**

**Golden Trio: **Think about it. This phrase can be used to indicate both the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, and the group made of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Heh.

**Redheads:** If you look at Ocarina of Time, Link and Zelda are the only blonde Hylians you'll ever see... isn't that weird? I guess at the time blond hairs were unusual. In Twilight Princess, instead, I only saw raven-haired, redheads and blondes. No brunettes. And both Zelda and Link are either bronze-haired (Zelda) or have blonde/brownish hair (Link). I see what you did here, Nintendo...

**The legend of the Miraad Wapur Vorey: **An ancient legend that says that, when into another world that is currently traveling near Hyrule is needed an hero, and there is a great peak of magic or other powers in both worlds at the same time, a portal will open near a sacred location, and the world in need will receive an help.

**Impa: **I know she doesn't actually appear in Twilight Princess, and that Sheikahs are supposed to be extincted but, hey: Impa is Impa. And I couldn't simply put aside Sheikahs... I mean, they are elvish dark ninjas. ELVISH. DARK. NINJAS. However, in this story I'm using my own Impa, similar to the one in Ocarina of Time, but with the amazing clothes of the one from Hyrule Warriors, and her hair in a bun. Ninja level: 100% awesomeness.

**Disguising as a Sheikah: **Yup. Cross-dresser Zelda, I choooooose you!

**The commander:** I know you recognized him... I simply had to put him in this story, he's so funny! However, I noticed I made him sound like Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts... Hum.


	7. Finally at Hogwarts!

A/N: Oh my gosh, this chapter took FOREVER! But, hey, I have my excuses. First, I have to study a lot, because, being the idiot I am, I chose to go to the scientific high school (an high school based on math, physic, chemistry and stuff... and Latin, for some reason. Whatever.), even though I kind of suck at math AND Latin. GENIUS. Second, my little PC went berserk several times. Third, I'm lazy, and I had an author block too. Fourth, I got stuck with Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess and Assassins Creed III. Fifth, I discovered the existence of Ao no exorcist (blue exorcist), Shingeki no Kyojin (attack on titan) and The bizarre adventures of JoJo, and if you're reading this thing then you are probably nerdy enough to know what new series do to your brain. They're just: "Oh, you have to study, buy presents for your granny's birthday and update your fanfics on FFN? What about an incredible turn of events that makes you forget everything?"

So, yeah. Sorry buddies.

**Telron: **Did you copy & paste your review? ^^;

**Doodle Ladle: **You are actually right about the "onihime" thing... the correct word is "Ohime-sama", I just made a mistake writing it the first time and then the PC kept "correcting" the word. Let's just pretend it's a nickname Impa gave Zelda, okay? And, yes. It's him. He's one of my favorites too...

Ssssso sssssasssssy XD

**Grandshadowseal:** Good to know XD

Anyway, Shadow calls himself a demon because he himself doesn't exactly know what he is: he is not from the Shadow Realm, as he's not exactly Link's doppelganger (Dark Link is, though he won't appear in this story), and he's not exactly a monster either. Demons are basically more powerful and clever than the average monsters. Like the creatures that live in Hyrule normally, not all of them are evil, but unlike monsters they all can use magic, and usually come from other plans of existence (D&D players know what I mean). For example, goblins are monsters, while imps are demons. Was the explanation clear enough? If not, please tell me ^^;

Anyway number two, I don't think Harry will notice the similarities between Link and Shadow, as there are quite a few years of difference in their appearance. Not to mention that, even when in his human form, Shadow had dark hair and green eyes, while Link is a blue-eyed blonde. I mean, after all Sheik had the same facial features of Zelda, but did link recognize her? Nopiti nopiti nope! Okay, maybe that's because she covered her face, but let's just pretend...

**NaluCibastianSatomiLight:** I got crazy trying to type your nickname correctly XD (No copy & paste for me! No no! XD)

Anyway, I'm happy you liked this!

**Neko no kami:** EH?

**Neo-Devil: **That's good to know! :-)

**Guest: **Awww, thanks! (P.S: I'm a girl, so I would prefer "Sis" ;-3 )

**Potatoes:** Your reviews felt. So. Damn. Good. Aw yiss. XD Anyway, I guess you are right... I should try to improve my English, but every time I write I use the "you can't be perfect with a language that's not yours" excuse, and I give up, cuz I'm lazy XD.

**The Lava Queen:** Nooooooo... what makes you think that? XD (I'm abusing the XD face, hahaha) There are also Soul Eater and Hellsing quotes, if you look closely...

Wow. This is probably the longest author note ever made.

* * *

><p>Pointy eared professor<p>

chapter seven:

Finally at Hogwarts!

Harry hadn't spent much time with Shadow, after the discover of his true identity. Mainly because of the little time he had to pack everything and last-moment potion homework he'd forgot to do, but also because of the reticence of both boys to talk to each other after the traumatic experience.

The-boy-who-lived sighed, as he fought wit his suitcase that simply didn't want to be closed. Truth to be told, he hadn't take the piece of news as well as he would've wanted.

He was freaked out.

I mean, he was a demon! A real demon! You know, sharp canines, blood-drinking, weak against sunlight and garlic (or were those vampires?)... not at all like those sparkly bitches from Twilight. Shadow was _dangerous._ Right after their... little talk, he had launched a kitchen knife without even looking where he was aiming at, killing a cockroach on the spot.

And then the blade had started floating, a little black cloud wrapping around it and placing the sharp object back into Shadow's clawed hands.

The idea of having something like that living near you was... kind of frightening. Okay, maybe more than just frightening. More like scary as shit.

He hated how he felt like calling an exorcist every time he thought back at the moment he'd seen his new friend with elf-like ears and red eyes, but it wasn't like he could help it.

It was only human to be scared of the dark.

The bag finally closed, and he sighed.

xxx

"What's all this racket?" Asked Ron, who'd just being ran on by an hysterical Neville Longbottom.

"Oscar escaped again." Mumbled Hermione, tearing her eyes off Ms. Portale's book for just a moment. When her black-haired friend entered the cabin, she smiled. "Oh, hey Harry."

The scarred boy sat heavily on the seat with a light _huff_. "Morning, guys."

Hermione looked at him, worried. "You okay? You look upset."

Harry shook his head. "Just had a little quarrel with Shadow before leaving."

Ron hid a little satisfied smirk. "I told you that guy was no good, Har-" He moaned in pain as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, with an hiss that sounded suspiciously like "don't be a jackass".

"No, it was actually my fault."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What happened?"

Harry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I... kind of broke into his house."

Hermione gaped, mouth wide open. "You broke into his house?! Why would you do something so... so..."

"Stupid?" offered the-boy-who-lived.

"Yes, stupid! You know it's against the law! What if someone saw you?!"

"Well, I was worried! He was acting strange, and he wouldn't let me in."

"It still wasn't a good reason to break into someone's house! Actually, it's even worse, because he'd said clearly he didn't want you to come in!"

Ron looked alternatively at his friends, confused beyond measure.

Harry frowned. "I do not need you to scold me, 'Mione. You aren't my mother."

Hermione sighed. "I know, Harry. I'm just worried for you. If someone saw you, you would've been in big trouble, you know that."

She looked curiously at him. "But why did you do something so reckless? It isn't like you."

Harry chuckled. "This is a lie and you know it. Anyway... you see, I had this incredibly weird dream, and so I wanted to talk to him about it, 'cause he read some books of this Freud person... he was a doctor who studied dreams, Ron..." he added, seeing the ginger's lost gaze "Only that, when I arrived at his house and knocked, he didn't want to open the door. Shadow isn't a morning person, but he'd never shout at me that way, and so I got worried. Thinking he was sick and that he didn't want to show weakness or... well, something equally stupid-"

"That would totally be a male like thing to do..." chirped Hermione. Harry ignored the comment.

"-I just climbed into his house. However, it looked like he just had a massive headache, and didn't want to talk to me. Or anybody, for that matter."

Harry felt guilty about lying to his best friends, but the irony of the thing hit him when he remembered how he had lied to Shadow about his school and his friends.

Heh.

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, have you finished your homework?"

Ron moaned slightly. "Aw, come on 'Mione! School isn't even started and you are already asking about _homework_?"

"Well, of course I am! You don't want to look unprepared in front of the new professors, do you?"

The girl ignored Ron's grumbling about not really caring, and looked excitedly at the other boy. "You know, I think the headmaster had a good idea, by hiring two different DADA teachers. This way, if something happens to one of them" everybody coughed embarrassed "we still have the other, don't we? Also, I heard that one of them is an auror. They might be only rumors, but I don't think so."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, 'Mione...?" Asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"What's an auror?"

xxx

Ok. First day of school. First day of teaching.

Was he ready?

Hell no, he wasn't.

But, hey. He put himself into that situation and now, may Din fry him on the spot, he was going to do this. And he was going to be the best Nayru-damned teacher this school had ever seen!

...Okay, maybe not. But he would do his best.

Hoping he wouldn't get lost into the castle.

Xxx

Okay. What had just happened?

Harry's brain had been asking himself the same question for five minutes.

First. They arrived at Hogwarts. And that's okay.

Second. Dumbledore's speech. Nice.

Third, students from two other magic schools arrived,and Ron's eyes almost fell from their sockets at the sight of pretty French girls. Alright.

Fourth, the Triwizard's tournament. He could deal with that.

Fifth, the entry of one of his new DADA teachers, that was indeed an auror, Madeye Moody. The guy was scary as shit, but okay. Maybe.

And, sixth...

*ITACHI UCHIHA USES THE MANGE SHARINGAN ON YOU AND MAKES YOU SEE A FLASHBACK*

They had just been announced that the creepy man with the fake eye, the wooden leg and the incredible amount of scars would be one of their teachers, and nobody looked really sure about how to act.

After a few seconds, finally the students recovered from the shock, and started quietly commenting the fact to each other.

Hermione was the first one of the Golden Trio to speak. "Weren't there supposed to be _two_ DADA teachers, this year?"

And, as if on clue, Madeye asked the same question. Just out loud. Really loud.

"So. Weren't we supposed to meet my co-worker now?" He exclaimed, just before drinking from a little flask and shuddering like he'd just drank a mixture of toilet water and mud.

Before the Headmaster could answer, however, the door shot open, and a white and blue blur ran into the room, shouting: "SORRY I'M LATE! SORRY, SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!"

Everybody stared in shock, as the "blur" stopped in front of the teachers' table, panting heavily. "I" gasp "kind of" wheeze "got lost" pant "I'm sorry..."

He was a boy, of maybe seventeen or eighteen years. And, according to the reaction of most of the girls around (Hermione was among them too), he had to be quite attractive.

Of course, Harry didn't look at the sparkling blonde hair, the deep, shocking blue eyes and the exquisite figure (I mean, why would he? He had eyes only for Cho, a Ravenclaw Asiatic cutie. If the other girls didn't stand a chance, how could a guy? He and Ron were really much straight, despite anything _Bratco _Malfoy could say, thank you very much). Instead, he looked at his ears. They were _pointed._

What the hell.

But this wasn't the thing that shocked Harry the most. He could deal with pointed ears, maybe the guy was malformed or something. It was the reaction Dumbledore had at his arrive.

He stood up, a smile clearly visible under his beard. "Ah, professor Avalon! Don't worry, you are not late at all."

Wait.

Wait.

WAIT.

A professor? That guy was the famed other DADA teacher? REALLY? Oh, come on! He was young enough to be a student!

The... professor laughed lightly, embarrassed, as the Headmaster presented him to the (very much shocked) students.

"This will be your second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Link Avalon. Despite his young age, he's very well informed about the subject, and I'm certain you all will love him. But enough talk! Let the banquet begin!"

*ITACHI FREES YOU OF THE POWER OF HIS SHARINGAN AND GIVES ME THE MDDLE FINGER FOR DRAGGING HIM IN THIS STORY*

"Don't you think the new professor looks nice?" Whispered Hermione, a dreamy look on her face.

Harry didn't answer, still mildly shocked by the fact that a eighteen years old, elf-like boy was his professor.

And now, they were right in said professor's class. Waiting for him to show.

After five minutes, everybody had started shifting uneasily.

After ten, some of the students had started commenting about their new teacher's lateness.

After fifteen, nobody really cared anymore. Well, except for the girls, that looked mildly disappointed.

Twenty minutes later, finally the door opened, and a flustered (Harry could swear to have heard Hermione mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "so cute") Link Avalon ran into the classroom.

"This place is just too damn big" he mumbled, embarrassed. He smiled to the class, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway. I'm Professor Avalon, but please, just call me Link. It would feel weird to be called Professor by kids only five years younger than me."

Draco sneered. "Speaking of that, why is a eighteen years old our teacher?" He asked out loud. Despite his rudeness, deep inside, Harry couldn't help but agree, tough he would have never admit that.

The prof- uh, I mean, _Link _(what kind of name was Link, anyway?) smiled. "First of all, I'm nineteen. Second, age doesn't define experience. I met and fought creatures you couldn't even imagine, so I think I'm qualified for the job."

The students fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling something in the tone of the young man they couldn't quite place but that made them definitely nervous.

_Like they were facing a feral beast._

Xxx

"Now, back to serious stuff. Does anybody know what your textbooks are about?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione raised her hand.

Link grinned and looked at her. "That's great, miss...?"

"Hermione. Granger." She breathed, blushing crazily.

"What's wrong with her?" Whispered Ron. Harry just shrugged.

"Very well, Hermione. Would you kindly (A/N: see what I did here?) please explain?" He asked, a kind smile still on his face.

"Xendemonology is the science that studies other planes of existence, other worlds to put it simple, and the creatures that live there. Although it's impossible to go physically there, this subject also teaches the various rituals necessary to evocate demons from the planes nearer to our world."

As his friend told the class what she already told him and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, Harry found himself liking, despite everything, the new teacher. He looked like the kind of person that, if you didn't manage to do something, would personally help you until you could do it alone. He was young, so hopefully he wouldn't give them too much homework with the "when I was your age I had three times your homework to do and I did it all" excuse, and he didn't look like a sadistic asshole like some other professor he knew (cough*Snape*cough). However, he didn't look like another Lockhart, neither. Those eyes were clearly the ones of someone who went trough hell and returned, somehow, alive. They reminded him of his godfather, Sirius.

"That's right, Hermione! Very good, I can tell you like studying."

The girl just blushed again and murmured a shy "thank you".

"However, Ms. Portale is not completely correct."

The students looked at him in confusion, and he smiled in amusement. "You see, despite what your books say, it _is_ possible to travel between worlds. And I mean to show you the proves. _But..._"

Harry noticed worriedly an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Before that, we'll have a little test about the things you studied last year."

As the whole class (minus Hermione, obviously) moaned, he chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't get grades for that. It will be only to see your level."

He produced like out of nothing a pile of papers, and gave them ( quite surprisingly, manually and not with a spell) to the grumbling students.

Just before anyone could even raise their feather, however, he snapped his fingers, as he had just remembered something.

"Oh, right. There are no grades, but, if you fail..." He smirked evilly "... you won't be allowed to continue this class, and you'll have to take another test with professor Snape."

xxx

Silence fell into the small classroom, and everybody stared at their teacher, wide-eyed. What? Another test? With Snape? Wasn't Moody the other Dark Arts professor? And what was that? Not being able to continue with the class? Like, they would be rejected? Just like this? Could he even do that?

… Apparently yes.

Harry had been wrong. _Definitely _wrong.

Link was thousand times worse than Snape.

The young man smirked. "The clock is ticking, guys. I would start writing, if I were you."

They started scribbling furiously, the feathers carving even more deeply the parchment than intended.

xxx

"I can't believe it!" Shouted Ron, his fingers clutching tightly his ginger hair. "At first he was all buddy, and then... Gh!"

"I'm sure I failed" deadpanned Harry, his mood as dark as his hair.

Even Hermione was put down.

Nobody was really expecting such a low blow from the young elvish teacher. For once they thought they had found a teacher who could understand them...

Ugh. Like getting punched in the gut. Or kicked in the kidney. Take your pick.

But, the worse thing, was that they would know the result soon.

The day after they had DADA with Link at the first hour.

Xxx

When they entered, surprisingly enough, Link was already seated. Seeing the boys' surprised faces he smiled. "The Headmaster provided me a map. Please, sit."

After they all took their seats, the professor stood up.

"Your tests..."

Everybody, even Draco, gulped inwardly.

Link looked at them. "... were great! Not a single failure!" He smiled brightly when he saw the looks of relief on his students' faces. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling sheepishly. "Ah, I'm really sorry I put you into such a situation. Truth to be told, there wouldn't have been consequences even if you failed. I wanted to see how you acted under pressure, and I must say I'm pleasantly surprised."

Everybody looked at him in surprise, as he folded his arms, a cheeky grin on the face.

"From now on, no more mind tricks. Let's just start over, okay? I'm Link Avalon, your Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry chuckled, as the others presented themselves.

Perhaps, after all, that class wouldn't have been so bad...

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY! THEY ARE FINALLY AT HOGWARTS! HALLELUJAH! And I forgot most of both the movie and the book, so I'm going to just make stuff up. Shame on me.

Err. Right, anyway. Way to go, Link, follow Kakashi's example. Now you _know_ they will respect you XD

(THIS STORY IS NOT SHONEN-AI OR YAOI AND WILL NEVER BE. PERIOD. Just to be sure you got it.)

Look on my profile and vote on my polls to tell me what you would prefer to read next! Also... massive headache? Was it really the best lie I could come up with? Ugh. I made sound Shadow like a drunkard.

And... I know I never asked, but please, review! I love knowing that you acknowledge this story! :3

(End of the rant Yuyake no Okami calls an Author Note)


End file.
